Typical coring devices for apples are designed to remove the apple core by removing a plug, including the core, from a bore which extends completely through the apple. An example of such a device is illustrated in FIG. 1. This prior art device 11 comprises a part circular elongate blade 15 having serrated edges 13 extending for much of the length of the blade from a handle 21 to a pointed blade end 17. The pointed end 17 is inserted, usually from the stalk end of the apple, and the device is then rotated about a longitudinal axis defined by the blade while the blade 15 is pushed into the apple so that the teeth of the serrated edges 13 cut or tear the apple about its core until the blade 15 projects from the end of the apple opposite the stalk. The device is then removed, often leaving the core plug containing the core in place for separate removal, thereby adding a separate step in the removal of the core and leaving a bore open at both ends. Some coring applications benefit from an incomplete bore which leaves a small portion of the apple at the bottom of the core intact, thereby providing a floor for the retention of inserted foodstuffs during a baking operation.
In another prior art arrangement, a circular tube, having a serrated circular edge extends away from a handle to which it is connected by a part circular member. This prior art device has similar drawbacks to those described with reference to FIG. 1.
U.S. patent application 20070101577 to Mauro discloses a coring device comprising a circular cylindrical member having the proximal end attached to a handle and the distal end having a blade edge. The cutting edge of the cylindrical member is introduced into the fruit and advanced to the desired depth in the fruit. Various embodiments of the device include planar blades in the interior of the cylindrical member for the purpose of shearing the core at the distal end of the cylindrical member when it is rotated in the fruit, thereby separating it from the fruit. What is needed is a means to ensure removal of the fruit core, once it is cut and separated from the fruit. Additionally, means to align the coring blade with the core of the fruit would be helpful.
The coring system offers the option of completely coring the fruit or vegetable or leaving a closed ended bore (blind hole) to facilitate filling and retention of cooking stuffs during baking or cooking. The presently disclosed coring system can be used to core a variety of fruits and vegetables. The system is most useful for fruits and vegetables that are characterized by having a plurality of small seeds or well-defined cores (ex. apples, pears, citrus fruit, squash, onions, etc.) As an example, in the case of apples, a combination of raisins, sugar, and cinnamon can be introduced into the core to produce a well-flavored baked apple. Various spice and other food mixtures can be introduced into fruits and vegetables for cooking. Even vegetables such as potatoes without a core can be cored so as to fill them with cooking ingredients or they may be partially cored in various ways to produce decorative foods.